


What even is this shit

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Brainwashing, Corpses, Graphic Description, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Poison, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threats, hypnotised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this at 3am without making any type of story line at all. It's basically an improvisational smut fic.Enjoy whatever this is.also the formatting is horriblealso i dont think italics work on ao3 so like, it may be confusing cuz I used italics to indicate internal thought





	What even is this shit

The sauna door opened automatically, through the cloud of steam, a figure walked out. As the steam evaporated, his features became clear. Stark red hair, dulled green eyes and pale skin. His once vibrant clothing was merely white and grey now. His eyes lacked the lustre they once held. Although he smiled, it was forced and mindless.  
‘’I love you Daniel’’ he finally spoke in a chipper tune. He walked forward clumsily, obliviously tripping over a rock in his path, he was caught by a pale pair of arms that lifted him into a proper stance.  
‘’Woah there, watch out friend’’ Daniel smirked, his expression fell. Everyone was brainwashed, why bother pretending to be cheerful and human? Still, he couldn’t help but feel the urge to be nice to David but he couldn’t figure out why. His entire life was devoid of feelings and emotions, his parents shunned him for it, sent him to therapy which only stopped once he started to pretend to be happy. It was all false, he never felt anything but now, looking at David in his arms, fragile and submissive, his fingers tingled oddly. This was not right, if he had to describe how he felt about this sudden feeling, he’d use the term scared despite not having any real sense of the word.  
He let go of David and stood awkwardly, David simply stood and smiled at him, awaiting orders.  
‘’Well, everyone to the table, let’s all have a nice drink and ascend!’’ He called out, the words felt wrong somehow.  
Everyone gathered at the table and held a cup, ‘’Alright everyone, take a good long drink.’’ just as the liquid entered the mouths of his victims, he shot forward and ripped the cup from David’s hands. David stood there, almost shocked and started reaching for the cup. ‘’David stop.’’ and with that, he stopped. Campers around him dropped dead to the floor but he was completely enamoured with David. He snapped his attention away and walked to the counselors cabin, gesturing for David to follow.  
The door was open and he strode through calmly with David just inches behind. David’s bed was right in front of him, he stared at it before a new feeling plagued his senses. His crotch tingled pleasantly, his body felt hot and sweaty, his legs felt like jelly, he just wanted to take David right then. It was overwhelming to have any type of feelings after so long without them, he needed to put a hand on the bed to support himself before his legs gave out. He breathed for a moment then stood up straight again. He pointed to the bed and mumbled something to David, ‘’Get on th be…’’ Heck even his voice couldn’t work like it should, what was happening to him?  
David followed all orders, just as intended and got on the bed, he sat with his legs criss crossed. He was like a well trained puppy. ‘’Undress’’ Daniel muttered and David followed accordingly, starting with his bandana, then shirt, shoes, pants and finally what Daniel needed, his boxers. David’s fully nude form was displayed openly on the bed, his length hanging limply between his legs. It wasn’t long but it was above average, not that it mattered.  
Oh dear what am I even doing, what am I thinking no less?? Is this what arousal is? I guess I could fuck him, I was gonna kill him anyways. If this sparked some sort of emotion, maybe having sex could bring out the side of me my parents wanted, they could be proud of me for real reasons. Might as well :)  
Daniel’s thoughts were conflicting but he was starting to enjoy the new sensations his body provided. He started to strip down completely as well. His clothes lay in a pile on the floor of the cabin. His manhood was erect and sprung up in the air, it was much larger than Daniel had ever seen it, he smirked and climbed onto the bed with David.  
He spent a moment looking over David’s features, they had almost the exact same bodies, same proportions, same hair. The only real differences were their colors, Daniel was pale and washed out while David had an autumn warmth to his colors, although he looked a little paler after purification. His body was coated in endless amounts of freckles, densely packed in clusters on different areas. His body was stunning. He instructed David to lay on his back, he wanted to see how big the counselor's dick could get once erect. His fingers massaged David’s balls gently but no effect was shown, he wasn’t really sure what to do anyways, sex just was never an interest. After about ten minutes Daniel stopped, there was simply nothing satisfying about groping a limp ragdoll of a man. David just laid there with a grin on his face with no reactions towards Daniel. This was boring, maybe he could revert him temporarily, fuck him and kill him?  
He walked around the cabin until he spotted a box full of ropes, this was just perfect. He returned to David who still laid on the bed, the blonde grabbed a fistful of rope and started tying knots over David’s limbs so he couldn’t move. Soon David was just a man covered in knots.  
Daniel smiled at his work, it wasn’t good but knot tying was never his forte. He shoved his hands under David and heaved to lift him up, cradling him like a baby. The added weight was annoying to walk with but David wasn’t all the heavy.  
He carried David all the way to the sauna and tossed him in. Within just a few seconds, the door opened and Daniel retrieved David. His eyes were a bright forest green again and some color returned to his skin. Daniel forgot to gag him though, he hadn’t realized that the shock would likely make the man scream. David dropped his smile and started screeching and yelling out for help until a hand was smacked over his lips harshly. David whimpered beneath his hand.  
Daniel found that it was much more annoying to carry a wriggling David rather than a pacified one even when he was bound by rope. He tossed the redhead on the bed face up.  
‘’DANIEL UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT WHAT IS GOING ON WHERE’S ALL THE CAMPERS WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY AM I NAKED DANIEEELLL’’ David just shouted out random questions, despite being in a forest where nobody would be close enough to hear his shouts, Daniel still felt threatened by them. He gave David a swift smack on the cheek and shouted, ‘’SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I’LL KILL YOU FASTER’’ David complied but his face was coated in fear.  
Daniel crawled over and positioned his hands over David’s flaccid dick, ‘’maybe now I can get this shit erect.’’ Daniel muttered to himself and started to play with David’s length. After only a few minutes, it started to perk up in arousal. Daniel smiled, turned around and grabbed David’s bandana which was now just a yellow shirt on the ground. He held it up to David’s face and shoved as much of the fabric as he could manage into David’s mouth. David gagged as fabric was stuffed into his throat but he couldn’t do much to stop it. He was effectively gagged now and only muffled moans could escape the thick gag.  
Daniel returned to David’s half erect length and started stroking the shaft. David moaned under the gag as his cock stiffened. His dick had grown considerably longer and was dripping precum. Daniel was satisfied with the length and his own dick had become erect without any teasing.  
He positioned his dick at the entrance of David’s ass, he was visibly clenching his anus. Unknowing that anal sex usually requires lube, Daniel thrust his massive length inside of David, horribly tearing up his insides. David screamed but it was muffled, his eyes were wide in intense fear and pain.  
Daniel had never known such pleasures were possible in this horrible world, his mind was clear from intrusive thoughts, he felt some semblance of emotion, this was heaven to him. He thrusted harder than his hips could bear, it hurt his muscled but pain didn’t bother him, he just needed this pleasure. Seeing fear in your partner’s eyes during sex would make a normal person stop but Daniel only got more aroused seeing tears roll down David’s beautiful face. He felt a pressure of some sort building and a strong desire to release it. A few more harsh thrusts and his cum flowed freely into David’s guts. Daniel let out a loud moan while David just winced and tears overflowed his eyes.  
Slowly, Daniel removed himself from David and started to dress while David watched from the bed with cum leaking from his ass. Once Daniel was fully clothed again in his white attire, he walked over to David and leaned over his face, he gave him the biggest smile his muscles would allow and then removed the gag slowly. As he removed it, he gently said, ‘’I’m taking this off and if you scream or yell or do anything that pisses me off, your tongue is getting sliced off without a second thought. Got it?’’ David nodded quietly. The gag was off and David took a long shaky breath.  
‘’Soo David, how are you feeling?’’ Daniel asked in a voice too calm for the situation that just occurred. David tried and failed to talk from shock but eventually formed a coherent sentence, ‘’I’m not fine at all. Why Daniel?’’ David said in what was almost a whisper.  
Daniel’s response was prompt, ‘’You look more than fine to me gorgeous ;) You’ll be even better once you’re coated in blood. As to why, I did it because I needed to, I’ve never gotten to experience pleasure like you have, you fucking piece of filth, that was the best thing I’ve done in my life, but I guess I’ll have to kill you fairly soon so you don’t blabber to the police. I could stab you, or just leave you tied and throw you in the forest for the animals. It’s a shame though, you are a real beauty ya know?’’  
David didn’t have a response for any of that so he sat there in silence, glaring at Daniel.  
‘’Oh what are you not even going to talk to me?” Daniel lifted his arm, ‘’Is that it?! You wanna make me look like the crazy person who talks themself?! HUH?!!!” and then he gave David a swift slap in the face. David whimpered a little and then spoke quietly, ‘’please...stop it and let me go.” His eyes were giving pleading looks at Daniel but were quickly replaced by terror as Daniel went from a flat expression to one of pure rage.  
Daniel’s hand grabbed his knife and he immediately brought it down on David’s stomach while yelling, “I’M DONE WITH THIS SHIT’’ Daniel removed the knife and the wound overflowed with blood, David started screaming.  
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM, BE GOOD AND OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH’’ David didn’t have much choice but to open his mouth and try not to scream through the pain, Daniel forced his knife through his tongue and ripped it out entirely. David attempted to scream but it was just a gurgling mess of him choking on his own blood.  
Daniel didn’t like blood, he didn’t like mess, he didn’t like not being in control of his body or actions. So he brought the knife down on David’s throat and ended it. He burned his clothing and fled the camp, the police likely wouldn’t find the scene for a couple weeks. The bodies should decompose well enough by then. He was running through the forest when he stopped.  
SHIT SHIT SHIT HOW DID I FORGET, THAT OTHER COUNSELOR GWEN WILL RETURN WITHIN DAYS AND WILL KNOW I WAS THE LAST ONE AT CAMP AND MY BODY ISN’T THERE. THE POLICE WILL CATCH ME OH MAN I FUCKED UP.

**Author's Note:**

> wELL SHIT idk what to end this with cuz I’m lazy. 
> 
> wow this is shit but I'd say it's impressive for something I wrote without thinking about at 3am


End file.
